


Secret santa gift

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: my secret santa gift for someone who's blog was called starrysnow but has changed it now or I just cant find, so if that's you merry christmas!





	

It was a dark and cold night (of course it was they're in space) and everyone was in the recreation room, for this was a rare moment of nobody having to do anything.  
Kepler had given everyone the night off, what had prompted this moment of mercy was a mystery to everyone. Most had gathered in the recreation room, having their own conversations, whether it be with themselves or another person.  
Hilbert was slumped in the corner, head against the wall and no one could quite tell if he was asleep or not and either could be very possible as he seemed to be muttering what would be nonsense to all but a few either very specialized people or very boring ones.  
Minkowski and lovelace were talking together, seemingly telling jokes judging by the smiles and laughter.  
Doug and Jacobi were seemingly having an argument but if you listened carefully you would realize it was all for fun and they were just amusing themselves, or even if you weren't really listening you would know very quickly as they were arguing who was the superior person who’s name started with the letter D, and eventually evolved into a somewhat more refined topic, whether pineapple on pizza was a mistake or is “the only reason pineapple was created”.  
Maxwell and Hera were having a quiet evening by themselves as per usual but the real stress was off them and their conversation was a soft exchange of whispers.

Kepler however was having a terrible night, he was unsure of what had happened (see the note for answers) but he had horrible stomach pains and had been having to make near constant visits to the toilet. His already semi-torn-to-shreds respect among his non SI-5 crew (His own crew had seen him in much worse states) would be completely destroyed if they were to see him like this so seeing as everything was going well (nothing was going wrong at the moment and on this station that was the best you could get) at the moment a night off wouldn't put them behind.

(Note:  
Hilbert, as revenge for his demotion had somehow (never say he isn't a sneaky man) managed to slip a rather interesting substance into kepler’s meal. It did not have the desired effect, as the desired effect was death. Later when he found out he didn't find it nearly as satisfying but the amusement was enough to hold him over)

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the individual conversations one day


End file.
